


Interlude in a Hangar

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve meets up with Natasha sometime after CA: CW. They are very glad to see one another.





	Interlude in a Hangar

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one in my files and thought, why not?

“So are we gonna do this thing?” 

Steve looked up. Natasha was standing there, just inside the hangar doors. He ran over to where she stood and lifted her into his arms, swinging her around in a circle. “I’m glad to see you. Come to join our merry band?” He set her down. 

She shrugged. “Yep. I’ve got nowhere else to go.”

Steve looked at her blond hair. “I like it. You look sassy.”

“Sassy? Seriously?” She rolled her eyes. “The beard suits you. Kinda hot.” She touched it.

He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Needed saying. We don’t work for the same people anymore, so we can say what we want to.”

“You – what?”

“I want to kiss you … maybe do more than kiss you.” 

He looked at her and she saw in his eyes what she’d always wanted to see: longing, lust, something else she wasn’t quite sure of yet. 

She took one step closer and he grabbed her, pulling her up into his arms again and kissed her, a wild, hungry kiss that surprised and delighted her. He carried her over to the wall and pressed her against it, kissing her still. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his kisses. 

As his kisses continued, desire pooled in her center and she made a sound when she felt him, already hard as hell, press himself against her belly. She was wearing her cat suit and he yanked the zipper down as far as it would go, shoving it off her shoulders as he continued to kiss her. She wriggled until she was free of it and grabbed at the fly of his suit. He helped her unfasten it and he freed his cock. He was heavy and hard, a few drops of liquid already glistening at the tiny opening. 

He lifted her and pushed her hard against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. 

“You want this now?” he asked, his voice a low growl, near her ear. “You want me?”

She moved her hips and tightened her legs around him. As she held onto him, he had one arm around her and he reached down between them and positioned himself to enter her with his other hand. He slammed into her hard, slamming her against the wall at the same time. For a moment, she thought he’d knocked the breath out of her, but she realized that he’d simply taken her breath away instead. 

“Fuck me, Steve,” she begged him as he rammed into her again and again. She’d been wet and ready as soon as his lips had touched hers, and he filled her deliciously. 

“So tight, god, you’re so tight,” he mouthed against her throat.

She moved her legs and that caused his cock to rub against that little spot inside her with every thrust in and every pull back. This made the pleasurable nearly sublime. Her hands sought bare skin but he was covered in his suit, all but his forearms. She raked her hands over the suit, trying to find a buckle, a fastener of any kind. 

“I can’t stop now, too close,” he told her, knowing that she wanted to touch him. 

She didn’t answer. She couldn’t. Orgasm ripped through her as everything stopped for that perfect moment; she saw and felt stars explode around and inside her. Her body clasped Steve so tight that he couldn’t move either for one second, two maybe. 

“Sweet Natasha.” He kissed her, his tonguing fucking her mouth as he thrust so hard into her she feared for an instant that he might break her or the wall. He held nothing back. The tendons on his neck stood out, his breathing was ragged, and sweat dampened his hair. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed her once more against the wall, pinning her there as he gasped her name again and spilled himself deep inside her, gripping her bottom in his hands, rocking his hips until he was done. 

Both of them were breathless as they slid down to the cold floor. She lay on her back with him almost on top of her. He kissed her lips then lay his head on her chest, kissing the pale skin of her breast. 

She guided him to her nipple and he sucked it gently, flicking his tongue over it as he looked up into her face. He wanted more. She did as well. 

“God, you’re not done, are you?” she asked him with a wicked grin. She was still breathless from the first round. 

“Do I need to be?” he answered as he got up on all fours beside her, leaning down to kiss a wet trail down her belly. 

“Not on my account. I’ve been waiting years for this.” 

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her seriously for a moment. “Really?” 

“Don't let it go to your head, Rogers.”

“I, um, I’ve been crazy about you for a long time, too.” 

“Stop talking and show me. We can say pretty words later.”

He dipped his head back to her stomach, smiling as he poked her navel with his tongue. She hissed at the feeling. 

“Take the damn suit off; I want to touch you, not it,” she ordered him as he opened her legs and moved between them.

“Now?” 

She nodded, sliding one hand down and touched herself, opening the folds of her labia. “I’ll keep it warm for you while you get naked for me.” He was hard again already. She watched as he unbuckled and unzipped, removing harnesses first then the suit. He was a gorgeous specimen of a man from his good looks to his long, muscular body. She wanted him now. 

“Do I pass? Can I get back to what I was doing?” 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t!” 

He knelt down on all fours again and finally came to lay on the hard floor between her legs. He pulled her to him and opened her legs as far as they would spread. She was very close to begging when he teased her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. She tried to close her legs around his head but he kept his hands on her thighs, keeping her legs wide open. 

“Bastard,” she growled at him, but he ignored her words and opened her with his fingers, running his tongue in tight circles around and around. She was fighting to move her legs, but he still wouldn’t allow it. 

“I’m going to kill you,” she keened as the sensations he was creating with his tongue were driving her crazy. She needed to be filled, to move, to do something, but he was still licking and sucking at her. His only concession was the finger he slipped inside her while still holding her down with one arm. Her breath quickened and he slid another finger inside her. She wanted to press her legs together, to arch into his touch, but he still held her still. 

“You want me to beg?” she asked.

“God, yes,” he murmured against her. 

“Make me come, you bastard, please,” she asked, meaning to sound sarcastic and angry, but it came out desperate and needy. 

He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his head, pressing herself against his mouth, writhing on his fingers all at the same time. Pleasure ripped through her as she pushed against his fingers and his tongue. It was worth the wait, but she still wanted to kill him! 

When she finally let go, he raised his head and grinned at her, looking quite smug. “Better?”

“Better,” she nodded.

“I want to feel your mouth on me now,” he told her, suddenly sounding a little unsure. 

“Is there somewhere better than this cold ass floor?” 

“Office over there,” he pointed as he got up and led her into a small office. There was a desk and an old, dusty swivel chair. 

“Sit.” She pointed to the chair and knelt down in front of him after he sat. 

“Fuck,” he whispered when she took him in hand, running her hand slowly up and down his hard shaft, teasing the underside with her thumb. She dipped her head and lapped at the drops of fluid gathering in the little opening. She smeared it over the head with her tongue, smiling when she felt the muscles in his thighs tighten. 

“You look as good naked as you do in the suit, Steve.” She looked up at him and kissed his thigh, letting her tongue wet a trail back up to his cock. She lapped at the underside, teasing him with the tip of her tongue. She felt him tremble. She took him into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around him, then sliding it up and down slowly. 

He tangled one hand in her hair, put the other one on her bare shoulder, caressing and kneading the skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him, his scent and the taste of his skin. 

“Feels so good,” he moaned the words as she sucked him deeper. His muscles bunched up as he thrust his hips forward. He was getting close. 

Time for _his_ torture. She stopped moving, let her tongue go slack. His eyes widened. He knew it was payback. “You are evil, my sweet Natasha.” 

She gave him a few more seconds and returned to her previous activity, sucking his cock like her life depended on it. By the third time she’d done it to him, he was ready to beg. 

As much as she wanted to torture him more, she didn’t. She wrapped her hand around the shaft at the base and took the rest into her mouth. Using her hand and her mouth, she sucked and stroked him to the edge rather quickly. She didn’t stop this time when his breathing hitched and he jerked his hips upward hard. 

When she felt him begin to come, she relaxed her throat and let him push as deep as he could. He said words she didn’t know he knew as he spilled down her throat. Finally he stilled in her mouth, spent and breathless. She licked him clean and laid her head on his thigh, looking up at him with a small smile. 

He lifted her up to sit on his lap and hugged her close. 

“How are we going to stop bad guys when all I want is to do that with you all day every day?” Steve asked her.

“Maybe it’ll be our reward for doing a good deed.” She kissed his cheek. “We probably ought to get dressed and find Sam.” 

She felt him stir beneath her. “Maybe we could wait a little longer?” he asked. 

“Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
